


What A Girl Wants

by xxHoneyBeexx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Female Jack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Male-Female Friendship, OTP Feels, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Shameless Smut, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soulmates, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vaginal Sex, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: (Male Gabriel Reyes X Female Jack Morrison)The soldier enhancement program has left Jack Morrison feeling a little...well, a lot horny and there is only one solution, have sex with her best friend.This is just pure shameless smut. Don't read if you don't like smut or genderbent characters.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 34





	What A Girl Wants

Johanna "Jack" Francis Morrison sat at her desk feeling like her brain was going to explode through he skull and leave it's bloody mark on the white wall behind her. This part of the job was not what she signed up for, paperwork wasn't saving lives or fighting for the greater good. 

She had chosen to be called Jack because it made her feel like that people would take her more seriously with a strong masculine name. They did but it also made ignorant men say misogynistic things that often led to a knee in their crotch. Nobody, and she meant NOBODY, fucked with Jack Morrison!

Long blonde hair was scooped up and she reached for the elastic that was on her organised and neat desk. She placed the band between her pink lips and made sure every last strand was gathered up, as she tied the hair tie around the pony tail. Her cheeks suddenly filled with a heat as she recalled one of the first things that Soldier 24, Gabriel Reyes said to her. "I like your hair tied back. It would be a shame to hide that pretty face" why did he have to say things like that to her? 

Gabriel Reyes was the love of her life. She knew that the moment she met him. There was something there almost instantly she didn't know what it was but they had been selected for the soldier enhancement program and the second their eyes met she fell in love. It wasn't like Jack to feel something like that, especially that quick. She was always work driven and focused on the task at hand, it was never about friendships or relationships and the she didn't even believe in love at first sight or soul mates but seeing Reyes, it had inevitably changed things for her. 

He was the kind of man that you would look at and assume he was grumpy and would punch another person for looking at him the wrong way. A six foot one, buff, gruff and rugged man. His beautiful skin showed off his Mexican heritage and he had the most enchanting and yet intense hazel eyes. He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, it was rough to say the least. When he told Jack about what life was like, her childhood on a corn farm in Indiana hardly seemed eventful at all. 

Gabriel wasn't anything like people would assume he was. He was a quick thinking, sharp as a tack and agile like a mountain lion. He knew how to get the job done and though sometimes he was unorthodox, he got results. The commanders would always complain that he didn't do word for word what they said but Gabriel would shrug, say the work got done and then insult them in Spanish with a smile so they didn't know they were being insulted. 

He was a funny guy too, he made even the typically serious Jack laugh, sometimes she hated him for doing that to her, she was trying to be mad and he made her smile. 

As if he knew that she was thinking about him, the man himself was entering the office. Fuck, he was hot. Jack cleared her throat and tried to focus on the task at hand, which she had somewhat forgotten. She couldn't have Gabriel distracting her again. 

"These treatments are kicking my ass, Jackie"

Gabriel sighed as he laid down on the floor beside her feet. Jack felt a tightness in the pit of her stomach as he was laying there and looking up at her. His eyes fixed on blue ones, he looked like he had been through hell and she knew how it felt, it was a nightmare and it almost seemed not worth it. 

It had been a few months since she and Gabriel met at the facility and started to undergo the treatments to enhance their already advanced skills. She and Gabe had the same vision, the same goals. They wanted to protect and save those that couldn't do it for themselves. She admired that about him, she appreciated his desire to stick up for the little guy as it were. 

"I know Gabe. They said the side effects could last a while. I promise you will be alright. If it makes you feel any better, I had spent the night throwing up" 

"That doesn't make me feel better Jackie, that makes me want to kick someone's ass" 

She smiled at his words, shaking her head as he turned back to the paper work in front of her. Just Gabriel being in the room with her made everything feel so warm. He was the kind of man that her mother would have wanted her to marry and perhaps if Jack wasn't so goal oriented she might have considered settling down. 

"My hero" 

She mumbled to herself as her eyes scanned the documents. Jack suddenly halted, they had shared their symptoms, body aches and pains, vomiting, intense and lucid dreams but there were other things that had been happening to Jack that she hadn't told Gabriel and she wasn't sure if he had been going through it too. The experiments that they were performing had been leaving the blonde feeling like she could have sex ten times a day and still want more. She was outrageously horny and there wasn't enough hours in the day to stay in the dorm and masturbate. 

It felt like she shouldn't be doing it but just because she was a woman, it didn't mean that she didn't have needs. She had considered many times going to Gabriel's room and knocking on the door and just telling him they were going to have sex. It was so very lewd though and while Jack really didn't give too much of a fuck about how others saw her as, she didn't want Gabe to reject her. Despite the fact they equally flirted, she wasn't sure if he ever looked at her the same way she looked at him, or if he ever thought the same things as she did. 

"Gabriel?" 

She started off by merely saying his name. She loved the name Gabriel, it suited him and though he didn't let anyone call him Gabriel, being opposed to how angelic it sounded, he never seemed to mind her saying it. His eyes were back on hers as he continued to lay on the floor, hands folded over his stomach, just trying to maintain a steady breathing. 

"The side effects. Have you been experiencing other things with your body and hormones?" 

For a moment there was silence. She assumed that Gabriel was processing what she had just asked him. She had no patience and snapped before he could even consider it or think deeply if anything had really changed. 

"For God's sake, horny, Gabe. Have you been feeling horny?" 

Her words seemed to perk him up. Perhaps he had been going through it too and hadn't wanted to say anything. Even though nothing had been off limits with them, it could have been something that he was embarrassed by. 

"Yeah Cariño. It's been happening a lot. There's only so many times a man can jerk off in a day. I'm starting to worry I'll rub the skin off" 

She could feel that heat in her cheeks again. Sometimes she wished Gabe wouldn't treat her like one of the guys. He had no filter with her and it wasn't the first time he had mentioned masturbating before. He shared a lot with her, very little remained private. 

"I'm glad it's not just me. There is an easy solution that can solve both our problems you know? We could have sex" 

Suddenly Gabriel shot up from the floor. Standing and looking, this time, down at her. Jack saw no reason why they had to make this complicated and whilst she feared his rejection it could easily be passed off as a friend helping another friend. It was going to hurt if that was all Gabriel saw her as but Jack was tough and she would get over it eventually so for now all it had to be was a way of satisfying each other's needs. Or the possibility she meant they, respectively, go out and have sex with other people. 

"Dios mio..you mean to tell me all this time that I have been flirting with you, you've actually been into me too?" 

It was true that Gabe had been flirting with her but how the hell was she supposed to know it was more than flirting?

"Well, it isn't like you made it very obvious Gabriel! So it wasn't just flirting? You actually like me?" 

"Goddammit woman! How could you not know that?" 

Jack huffed and stood, poking fingers into his chest and making sure that she was standing in close proximity to him so that he could hear her loud and clear. He was not about to call her woman and get away with it, she had no fear standing up to Gabriel Reyes, he was just a giant puppy. 

"Don't you call me woman. Are we going to have sex or are you going to stand here arguing with me about it?" 

"Don't yell at me and yes, yes we are going to have sex" 

It felt like it was going to be awkward. Like she was kissing her brother but it hadn't been that way at all. Jack's backside meet the desk and Gabriel passionately took her lips. His kiss was loving but firm, showing his arousal and deep eagerness for them to progress what was happening. 

Her hands found Gabe's hips, pulling him close at she could feel the growing erection beneath his pants press up against her core. Even with the pants hindering anything more, she could feel how big Gabriel was and she was surprised, men with his kind of energy usually were over compensating for a tiny dick but he was certainly not. 

Their hungry mouths continued to devour eachother, tongues meeting and battling for dominance until she allowed Gabriel to take charge. A heat formed between her legs and her breasts swelled with the rising ectasy. They were only kissing but Jack had never been more horny in her life. 

When their mouths parted, both struggled to find their breath, she looked into his eyes and she could see how wild they were. Jack wished she had known that Gabriel really liked her, she wished that he would have just come out and said it instead of being cryptic but none of that mattered right now, what mattered was she have all of him. 

Her best friend pulled at the grey shirt that she had tucked inside the grey camoflauge pants they all had to wear. The fabric came loose and it was being pulled up over her head. 

"Santo mierda. Cariño, serás la muerte de mí"

She knew enough Spanish to know what Gabriel was saying. That she would be the death of him. His eyes were taking in her torso. Hands sliding up her arms and down her sides. Gabriel slowly travelled his fingers over her abdomen and stopped at her bra. He looked almost nervous for a second. 

Without saying anything, Jack reached behind her and unlatched the three hooks, letting the bra fall down and her breasts free from their hold. Those large warm hands cupped them holding them as he leaned in to kiss her again. This time when Gabriel touched her lips the kiss was slow, each motion had been drawn out and when fingers found her nipples and they were pinched, Jack gasped and her breathing shook against Gabe's mouth. 

"You like that Jackie? Tell me what you want. I want to give you everything you desire. I've wanted you for so long" 

The blonde had always been afraid of telling a man her desires, what turned her on and what would get her off. She didn't want anyone to look at her like a freak or that there was something wrong with her but this was Gabriel and there had been nothing sacred between them and there wouldn't be now. 

"I want it rough Gabe. I want you to fuck me like I'm your own personal whore" 

The words were growled in a whisper against his lips and then she felt her nipples pinched a little harder. Jack couldn't suppress the moan, it felt so fucking good. Gabriel descended from her mouth and latched on to the right nipple, the left one was rolled between a thumb and index finger. Gabe suckled the pert bud as if he were trying to be nursed and it made Jack instantly feel like she was going to cum. 

"Gabriel...ohh fuck, Gabe" 

The slurs and profanity left her mouth, though being wary of the volume since anyone could walk by the office. She slipped her fingers in jet black hair and gripped them as Gabe moved to the left and gave that nipple the same treatment as the other. The blonde wasn't going to be able to last if he kept doing this to her. 

Thankfully he pulled away and rose again until they were face to face. 

"Get those pants off Jackie. I can smell how sweet and wet you are. You're going to cum for me, aren't you, mi amor?" 

Jack nodded her head and she was liberating herself from the trousers, when they were past her firm ass, she sat back and Gabriel was taking it from there. Pulling them down until they were reached her combat boots. They were disposed of quickly and the trousers soon followed. She had never had a man eat her pussy before, she had seen Gabriel eat watermelon before and it had captivated and aroused her. 

His hands run up her thighs, her underwear was hardly sexy but it had lasted long. Gabriel was ripping the sides of them, all the while looking up at her. She didn't break eye contact with him even as he got down to his knees. Her labia adored with a tuft of golden blonde hair was spread, Gabe attentively admired the wet pink walls for a moment before rubbing his thumb against her swollen clit. Jack was taking a long and deep breath in and breathing out slowly as Gabriel started to tease the little bud. 

He softly mumbled in Spanish as he adjusted himself to gauge Jack's reactions to the touches. she was already a mess, completely at submission to what Gabriel was doing to her body. He drew his fingers down slower and further until he was finding the entrance to her core. Jack waited eagerly anticipating the next move. Her fingers found his hair once more and stroke the raven tresses then gripping them as he descended down before sinking his tongue into the opening.

He lapped up the sweet juices that were flowing freely now. Jack bit her lip trying to suppress any sounds of ecstasy that were trying to escape, she didn't need somebody busting in on them especially since she's been waiting so long for this to happen, no interruptions we're going to be tolerated.

Gabriel started to make sounds not unlike a hungry beast as he continued to eat out her pussy, the sounds that he had elicited from her mouth had been nothing she had vocalised before, Jack was in heaven. he continued to service her until she was building up into an orgasm. Jack wanted to cum so badly but she didn't want to cum alone she wanted Gabriel to experience this with her. Jack was pulling Gabriel up, tugging on his hair until he stood, as they locked eyes once more, Jack released the button and the zipper of Gabriel's matching camo pants and shoved them down until his large cock sprung free from the hold.

She didn't need to look down to see how big Gabriel was she could feel it in the palm of the hand as she kept it around the base. He was hot and pulsing against her flesh, wanting more than just to be touched, but for now, Jack needed to explore Gabriel as well. She had obviously seen a man's dick before but Gabriel was different, he was proud and strong and it stood showing his dominance, showing his alpha male energy. She bought him in closer until the head of his cock was right up against her thoroughly lick pussy, the core begging to be filled, begging to have him deep inside her walls.

"Oh god" Jack moaned "Will you just fuck me already?" 

She didn't have to ask twice Gabriel, he was grabbing her hips pulling her towards the edge of the desk and gradually he began to enter her. At first it was a little painful the chemicals in her body had changed everything so it did feel similar to the very first time but she wasn't opposed to the idea of Gabriel being first person that she would ever be with. She knew that it wasn't the case but it was a nice fantasy. 

For moment Gabriel just held himself there, both of them relishing in the sensation of finally connecting in a sexual manner. They both wanted this from each other but both had been too damn stubborn to say anything but now that it was happening, all of that was forgotten. Jack wasn't sure that she would ever be able to have this just once it couldn't be just a one-night stand, not with Gabriel she liked him too much and though they hadn't known each other for very long, they had something incredible, they had something deep, she knew that she was in love with him and there was no way that having sex just once would be enough. 

"Gabriel?" 

Jack asked as he remained inside of her holding still until they were both ready for more. He looked at her and brushed her face with the back of his hand. As if he already knew what she was going to say. He looked her right in the eye and he said the words that she'd hoping to hear since the day that she met him.

"I love you Jackie and I know you love me too"

And that was it, that was all that she needed. With a nod of her head, Gabriel had entered until he was deep inside of her. Every single inch of his throbbing cock was inside of her convulsing walls. When they were that close, She wrapped her legs around his waist making sure that he couldn't pull out all the way and his hands grab her hips, fingers digging into the flesh and he started to move, the motions were drawn out but they touched every sensitive nerve endings and found her pleasure center so easily. 

"You know what I want Gabriel"

He gave her smirk showing that he understood her words. Gabe gripped her hips a little tighter as he pulled out as far as he could and slammed back into her, repeating the motion a few times before building up the pace. Jack tightly held the edge of the desk, holding onto it as he started to pound her a little harder and a little faster. 

"That's it" she said "That's my man, fuck me like you need it"

Gabriel did as Jack demanded. She was going to get what she wanted from him, he was going to listen and he was going to obey, and when he did, Jack was able to release moans a little louder so he knew that he was doing it right. Gabriel was abusing her g spot, sliding up against it repeatedly as he thrusted more wildly. They were both so close. They both needed this so badly and now that it was happening it probably wasn't going to last long but it didn't matter because it would happen again and again until they were both fully satisfied.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby" 

Gabriel moaned. His breathing was just as laboured as hers was. Jack pressed her mouth against his and though they didn't kiss, they shared hot and heavy breaths between them. Gabriel fucked her harder and faster building up closer and closer to that glorious release, the desk beneath them rattled and threatend to give out but it didn't stop either of them from continuing. She moves her hands to his chest then held onto his shoulders, making sure she wouldn't collapse from the euphoria that surged through her.

His thrusts became more sporadic and more uneven, he was close, she was close, they were both going to cumbtogether and she knew it. Jack lowered her head until his lips were against her forehead. Biting down on her lip so that she wouldn't cry out loudly, Jack was cumming. She could feel her walls tightening around Gabriel's cock pulling him in, drinking up his seed as he began to spill. Both of them suppressing what they really wanted to say, really wanted to call out. They couldn't afford anybody walking in on them, there would be hell to pay if they did but finally she had it, she finally had Gabriel inside of her and his seed filling her body. She didn't want this moment to end but she also knew it definitely wouldn't be the last time this happened. 

"God dammit, Jackie. Why didn't you tell me you wanted me earlier? We could have been doing this for so long" 

Gabriel said. Jack rolled her eyes it wasn't her fault that they hadn't been doing this for as long as they had known each other. He was cryptic and had exactly shown her that he wanted her, but now wasn't the time for arguing now is the time to enjoy what just happened. 

She stayed silent and instead kissed him again. Gabriel's lips were her new addiction of choice. The desk that she worked at was never going to look the same again. It was going to be the start of something new for them and though they were going to have to go behind closed doors. Jack was going to make sure that Gabriel was fully satisfied whilst making sure he gave her what she wanted too.


End file.
